For many user interfaces, it is important to distinguish if a left hand or a right hand is used to provide the input. In a driver's cab, for example, it is important to differentiate an operation that is performed by the driver from that performed by the passenger. While the driver is prohibited (and/or restricted) from using the interface while driving the passenger can access/operate features that have been assigned to him or her without restriction. Customarily used sensors do not have a great detection range and are therefore unable to distinguish if a hand is approaching from the direction of the driver's seat or from the direction of the front passenger seat. Correspondingly, this is the reason why a distinction between a left and a right hand is only possible when the hand is already in close proximity of the middle console. An alternative user application is captured in the gesture-based climate control of the heating/cooling system of a vehicle. Upon recognizing the driver's right hand, the system responds by allowing the driver to influence the set temperature and fan speed; these settings are adjusted correspondingly from the front passenger's side in response to the system recognizing the left hand of the front seat passenger. The aforementioned user applications can also be applied to features such as the adjustment of seat positions, lighting options, window lifters, etc.
DE 10 2013 010 932 B4 discloses a gesture-based user interface that includes a time-of-flight (ToF) camera as its sensor. The image data generated in this manner represent three-dimensional information containing spatial coordinates of individual two-dimensional sections of the at least one gesticulating arm.
DE 20 2015 100 273 U1 discloses an input device for 3D gesture recognition that distinguishes via a camera-based sensor means between a swiping gesture and a return motion of the hand of a user.
DE 10 2014 004 675 A1 discloses a gesture evaluation system that uses a ToF camera as a means for executing evaluation processes (for example, regarding the replay of a piece of music) by means of recognizing a hand position (“thumbs-up” gesture).
DE 195 16 662 A1 discloses an apparatus for identifying three-dimensional objects and persons that envisions surface detection of inanimate objects and persons by sensor means. The three-dimensional shape of a body is proposed as a reliable identifying feature.
DE 101 00 615 A1 discloses a hand recognition system with positioning that provides for comparing the ratio of the size of a volume/area relative to a surface/length of the border line. Based on a comparison of the ratio with threshold values, the palm of the hand is thus distinguished from the fingers and/or an arm of the user.
Based on the previously described prior art, the present disclosure provides, among other things, a robust differentiation between a forehand and a backhand of a user's hand that is utilized for providing gesture inputs.